Forbidden University Life
by CielPhantomhiveMichaelis
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy are best friends that live on campus. They have to share the same dorm. They attend London Guildhall University. Ciel is a Computer Science major, while Alois is a Graphic Design major. They eventually develop a relationship between them. Ciel soon realizes he likes Sebastian. Alois realizes he likes Claude. What will happen?


Forbidden University Life

Ciel wakes up just like any other day. He turns off his alarm, and moves the sheets off of him. He stands up out of his bed, and begins to make it. Ciel walks over to his dresser. He grabs a set of clothes for the day, and walks to the bathroom. He closes the door, gets dressed, and gets ready for the school day.

A few minutes later Alois wakes up due to the commotion. He storms to the bathroom door, and bangs on the door.

Ciel soon finishes what he was doing, and opens up the door. He gives Alois a death glare. "What?!" He yells back at Alois.

"You woke me up, because you were so loud!" Alois flares up, and clenches his hands into fists.

"Well, unlike you, I have class in fifteen minutes. I needed to wake up and get ready. Deal with it and go back to sleep Alois. Bye." Ciel walks out of the bathroom, grabs his school bag, and walks out the door.

Alois plops down back in his bed, and falls back asleep.

Ciel walks to class, and listens to the lecture. He takes notes until the class ends about two hours later. He walks back to the dorm, and opens the door.

Alois gets woken up once again. This time he is in an even worse mood. He gets out bed and storms over to Ciel. "Why must you be so loud?!" He yells loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

"I am not being loud Alois. This is just part of my daily routine. If you do not like it then figure something out yourself. This is not my problem." Ciel sets down his bag on his desk chair. He then walks over to the kitchen area, and grabs a bottle of water. He opens it, and starts drinking.

"There is nothing I can do Ciel. You know that. Once we have a dorm, we cannot change it." Alois huffs and glares at Ciel.

Ciel sets down his water for a moment, and looks up at Alois. He sighs deeply. "I am aware of that. Stop bothering me with this, because this is not my problem. It is yours. Besides, I have to start working on my homework." He grabs his water, walks over to his desk, and sits down. He grabs his bag, pulls out his books, and opens to the right page. He begins to work on the homework, since it is due the next class.

Alois pouts, walks over to his bed, and lies down once again. He lies there trying to come up with an idea how to solve this problem.

Ciel continues to work on his homework, but takes a moment every now and then to drink some water. After about half an hour, he finishes it, and puts everything back in his bag. He leans back in his chair, and drinks some more. He sits there for a while, until something comes to his mind. There is not much to do in the dorm besides eat, sleep, do homework, and talk to Alois. He sits up in his chair, and turns around to look at Alois. "I apologize before. I never meant to snap at you, but you gave me no choice. You always start it, Alois." He gets up, walks over to Alois' bed, and plops down on it. He turns to look at Alois. When he sees Alois like this for some reason he gets flustered, and he feels nervous.

Alois feels the movement in the bed, sits up, and looks at Ciel. "What is on your mind? I can tell that something is bothering you." He worries about Ciel.

"Nothing is on my mind. I just finished my homework, and there is hardly anything to do in here. If you don't want me here, I will leave and go to the library." Ciel responded quickly, but still felt weird around Alois. This only started to happen today. He is a bit confused as to why this is happening.

Alois pulls the sheets off of him, turns around, and sits up on the bed. He looks at Ciel. "We could always do something here. Maybe watch a movie or something?" He asked Ciel, curious to what he would say.

Ciel did not want to question what happened to make him feel this awkward around Alois. It is best to leave it alone, until it is difficult to keep under control. "What makes you think that I want to do anything with you? I know we are friends and all, but I am not in the mood for doing something right now. There has been a lot on my mind lately." He hated to admit this, but it was the truth. He felt that he should not hide anything from his best friend.

"Oh? Would it be alright if I asked exactly what has been on your mind?" Alois looks at Ciel with a curious, yet worried expression on his face.

"Just forget I mentioned anything, Alois, this nothing for you to worry about." Ciel got up off the bed and walked across the room to his own bed. He plopped down on his bed, with his body stretched out, and his face in the pillow. He attempts to clear his mind, so he can think properly about the situation with Alois.

"Very well, that is your decision. I will respect that." Alois gets up and walks over to the kitchen area of the dorm. He opens the refrigerator, grabs some leftover buttered noodles, and places them on the counter. He goes back to grab a bottle of water, before he shuts the door. He grabs the noodles, walks over to the microwave, and heats them up. A few minutes pass and he grabs the warm noodles along with the water. He walks over to the table, and begins eating.

Ciel cannot seem to understand the reason for his discomfort, whenever he is around Alois. What could this mean? Why did it start today?

Alois finishes eating, and walks over to the kitchen area. He puts the dishes in the sink, and washes them. He dries them off, and then sets them back in their proper places. He too, has been feeling disconcerted when he was around Ciel. He decides to get up out of bed, walks over, and approaches Ciel. He reaches his hand out, and nudges him. "Ciel?"

Ciel flips over onto his back, and looks at Alois. "What is it?"

"Well, I have been having some strange feeling whenever I am around you. I was just wondering if you felt the same way?"

Ciel sighs deeply, because he hates to admit such things to someone. "Now that you mention it, I have felt something strange all day. The only thing is that I only got it when I was around you. What do you think this means Alois?" He looks curiously at Alois.

"Well, it might sound a bit weird, but it could mean that we are attracted to each other. That is only my conclusion though." Alois, with a huge blush on his face, looks at Ciel.

"That was the same conclusion I came to. It does seem a bit odd to you. There is something I never told you, because I was a bit ashamed of it. In fact, no one knows this. I have never told my parents." Ciel is a bit embarrassed by this, but he feels that there is no way around this.

"Really? Just what could you have been keeping from me all this time?" Alois perked up with gleaming, excited eyes.

"You know I have never had a real girlfriend right?" Ciel says a bit nervously towards his best friend.

"Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?" Alois is a bit confused, but decides to listen to his best friend.

"Would you be quiet and let me finish?" Ciel asked raising his voice a little.

"Yeah, sorry. Continue." Alois shuts his mouth, and listens to Ciel.

"As I was saying, I never had a real girlfriend, because of one reason. I have never been interested in females." Ciel takes a deep breath, and his heart is beating in his chest a bit fast. "Alois, could you keep a secret?" He looks nervously, with a still fast pacing heart.

"Of course, you can trust me. I will not tell anyone." Alois closes his mouth once more, and listens.

Ciel takes another, yet deeper breath. "Alois, I am homosexual." He closes his eyes and chokes up as he finishes the confession.

"Awe Ciel, why don't you just say gay, it's easier that way, is it not?" Alois asks his friend a bit curious.

"I do not like that word. So, there is a conclusion I came to. I think it might be possible that I have a crush on you. From judging what you just told me, it seems you feel the same way." Ciel says a bit relieved that his feelings were returned.

"It does seem that way. To tell the truth, I have never been interested in anyone. I really do not know what my sexual orientation is." Alois finally reveals this secret to his friend.

"Well, there is only one way to find out right?" Ciel sits up and puts his face close to Alois'.

"What are you going to do?" Alois starts to blush as his heart beats at a faster pace.

Ciel smirks, and leans forward until his lips touch Alois'. He leaves them there for a few moments before he leans back, breaking the attachment.

Alois Blushes more. "Why did you do that?"

"It was a test. Did you like it?" Ciel asks full aware of Alois' blush.

"Well, I feel warm on the inside. To be honest, I have never kissed anyone, I have no idea if I liked it or not." Alois responds quickly.

"I have, but only females. It seems, from what I know, you liked it. Alois, I think we both know where this is going to lead up to." Ciel looks at his friend with a smirk.

"Just what are you thinking, Ciel?" Alois looks at his friend a bit curious.

"I was thinking that, since we both feel the same way about each other, it would be appropriate to ask you a question." Ciel looks at Alois with an expressionless face.

"Alright." Alois responded nervously.

"Would you want to go out with me Alois?" Ciel blushes a bit as he asks this question.

Alois is a bit confused, yet excited about this. He is still a bit clueless, so he is not sure what to think on certain things. He takes a deep breath. "Yes. I did like it, but I am new to this." He blushes more.

"You will be fine Alois. I will help you." Ciel smiles and leans in for another kiss. He stops right before their faces touch.

Alois leans in and kisses Ciel. This time is a bit longer with passion.

Ciel kisses Alois back passionately. They kiss for a couple minutes before he breaks the attachment. He leans back a bit, but looks Alois in the eyes. "Now that our relationship has changed, I feel we should be more open with each other."

"I agree. From now on, let's not hide anything from each other." Alois looks at the time and notices that it is almost time to go to bed. "It's almost time for bed." He looks at Ciel for a moment, before he gets ready for bed.

Ciel looks at his watch. "It is." He waits until Alois is out of the restroom, and then gets ready for bed. He turns off the light, gets in his bed, and falls asleep.

Alois gets in his bed, and falls asleep soon after.

Ciel wakes up from his slumber, and gets ready for classes.

Alois wakes up, and fixes some breakfast.

"Morning." Ciel walks over to Alois and kisses him.

Alois stops eating, and kisses his boyfriend back. After a few minutes, he breaks the connection. "Morning. " He looks at Ciel.

"I heard we are getting two new professors today; one for English, and the other for Mathematics." Ciel grabs something to eat.

"I heard that too. I wonder what they will be like." Alois is now excited. "Is it time to leave yet?" He asks as he finishes his breakfast.

Ciel looks at his watch. "It is." He scarfs down his food, and grabs his bag.

Alois ignores what he has left on his plate, and grabs his bag.

Ciel and Alois arrive in their English class and take their seats.

Ciel notices the new professor. The bluenette can only see the professor's back as they write something on the board.

The new professor turns around. "Good morning class. My name is Mr. Faustus. Now, let's begin. Open your textbooks to page two-hundred and ninety-four." He instructs the class on what he expects them to do this class period.

Ciel takes his notes, and does exactly as the professor instructs.

Alois, on the other hand, stares at the professor. The blonde is unsure why he is doing this. He does this for the remainder of the class.

The bell rings an hour and a half later. All the students pile out of the room.

Ciel walks to his next class, mathematics.

Alois is done with classes until the afternoon, so he goes back to the dorm.

Ciel takes his assigned seat. He is the first one to arrive, so it is just him and the professor. He looks at the professor and notices some features; tall, male adult, with raven black hair, and unusual crimson eyes. Ciel notices that there are more students filing into the room and taking their seats.

"Good morning class. My name is Mr. Michaelis. Let's begin today's lesson." Sebastian follows the day's lesson plan.

Ciel takes over five pages of notes.

After two hours, class is over. The students pile out of the room, eager to go to their next destination.

Ciel slowly walks out of the room, thinking about his new mathematics professor. He walks back to the dorm he shares with Alois at a rather slow pace, due to his mind being occupied with thoughts of the new professor. The bluenette opens the door and sets his belongings on his desk.

Alois sees his new boyfriend enter the room and he gets up off his bed. The blonde approaches him. "How was class?" He asks as he wraps his arms around the bluenette.

"It was a tad interesting. I have a new math professor." Ciel says as his azure eyes meet icy blue.

"Oh?" The blonde tilts his head as he says this.

"Yes. His name is Mr. Michaelis." The bluenette only felt to give the basic details, keeping his thoughts about his new professor to himself.

"Well, I have to leave for class in a few minutes." The blonde says as he gets his belongings together for class. He puts his backpack on, along with his shoes, and heads off to class.

"Alright, see you later then." The one-eyed teen says as he starts on his math homework. He finishes his homework within ten minutes, so he grabs something to eat. 'What can I do for the rest of the time Alois is gone? looked so nice today. His broad shoulders and chiseled face were truly breathtaking. Wait! What am I thinking? He is a teacher; stop thinking about this Ciel.'

After a couple hours, Alois returns to the dorm and sets his stuff down.

The bluenette looks up at Alois. "Alois?" The teen says as his azure eyes meet icy blue.

"Yes?" The blonde questions his boyfriend and tilts his head.


End file.
